Ich Liebe Dich
by iiFirefly
Summary: Ahem, "It's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't but its harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do" -God, I hate summaries- WWII. Nazi Germany. Nazi!Kuro POW!Fai KuroFai
1. Chapter 1

**_The story...will probably be very controversial. Mainly because it hosts Nazis. KuroNazi, to be exact. and FaiHomo, whose going to be sent to a concentration camp, because Homosexuals were caught during WW2 and put into camps. I didn't want to make him Jewish-- because that would make it even more controversial, --and I thought it was a lil' morbid-- with the whole NaziJew thing going on. *curls up into a tiny ball* Please don't hurt me! ; ^ ; Please excuse my German-- it may not be the best. ( Also, I have nothing against Homosexuals, --or I wouldn't be writing this--, Germans, The Jewish population, and etc. ) And-- on a last note-- I. Don't. Own. Kurogane. Or Fai. Or any other characters that belong to CLAMP, and may appear in this here story. o3o M'kaaaaaaaaaaay? M'kay. And-- as a last LAST note, I love revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews~!_**

* * *

They were herded, treated like rodents. Emaciated, bald, stripped of all belongings-- but one. A young blonde, who couldn't have been older than 16. The Reichsleiter, the Führer's right-hand man, gave special orders to leave that one be, for obvious reasons. The child was perfect-- pale, flushed face, perfect golden hair. Dazzling blue eyes that shone with pure innocence. A perfect _toy_. The Nazi Soldiers were given orders to treat the boy different. They were to feed him extra rations-- to help him keep that perfect body. He was allowed to keep his hair, which touched his shoulders, and framed his face perfectly, like an angel. His hair was the only thing they allowed him to keep, though. He wasn't allowed to take his belongings with him, his family-- who weren't homosexual, like himself-- were left behind, disgusted after they found out what their son really was. His perfect white skin was tainted with dirt, and his name was taken. Replaced with a number, which was tattooed onto his arm, it reading, _645874_. He had only been in the camp for 7 days, which felt more like a millennium. He never talked to anybody in their camp, but when he did, his voice sounded broken. As if he were going to cry at any minute. He was assigned to a cramped bunker, which was cold, and overcrowded. People died everyday, sicknesses spreading like the black plague. He was hoping that his death would come soon, so he wouldn't have to hear the young children crying, and smell the stench from the next camp over, which was where they kept Gypsies.

They were next to a medium-sized camp, which held women and children-- all Gypsies, or of Gypsy affiliation. He went to the fence every morning and night to catch a peek of a young boy, whose name was Yuui. His hair was dirty blonde, which was slowly starting to grow back-- unbeknowist to the Nazis, and his eyes were a dark blue. Fai talked to the boy every day, his voice sounding rich when he did so. Yuui's eyes would fill with wonder, and it'd be just them, the fence was gone, they were just two friends sharing a perfectly normal conversation. They were in their own world, when together. And every day, Fai would take his rations to the young boy, who was almost thin enough to step through one of the many holes in the fence.

Today, however, when Fai went to visit his little friend. his spot was replaced by a tall, black-haired man. He stood for a second-- before approaching the man slowly. A closer look at the soldier proved his suspicions. It was the Reichsleiter. He gulped, looking up at the Nazi with wary eyes. The soldier was surveying the area, walking back and forth along the fence cautiously. Fai looked past him, and into the next camp, catching sight of Yuui, who was a bit away-- receiving his rations. Fai sighed from relief, the boy hadn't been caught. He took a step back, planning to head back to his bunker, but he accidentally tripped over a rock, sending him tumbling backwards with an '_oomph_'.

Unfortunately, the Reichsleiter heard, and turned around to see who had disturbed his 'investigation'. And upon seeing that it was a _prisoner_, and not a soldier-- well, it set him off..._badly_. The soldier walked over to the prisoner, and gripped him by the collar of his striped outfit-- lifting the young prisoner up to meet his eyes, ( Which were strikingly red ), the blonde squirmed slightly-- his dirty hands gripping the others', in a sad attempt to get him to release his grip. He watched as those red eyes turned their attention to his hair-- which bounced slightly, being in messy waves. The soldier's expression softened slightly, seeing as this wasn't just _any _prisoner. It was Fai. He placed the man back on his feet, looking around as he analyzed the area, before turning back to the prisoner.

"Look Sharp!" The man told him, taking his face in his hands, and wiping off a speck of dirt with his thumb.

The blonde stiffened at the man's tone, a common characteristic of the soldiers. He took a sharp intake of breath at the man's gesture, however. _This_, was not one of the things that the guards normally did. They hit them, smacked them on a regular basis, but gentle caresses, and gestures? No. Never. The soldiers found it disgusting. Revolting. And now, he was being treated so kindly, by the Führer's right-hand man, no less! He wanted so much to lean into the touch, and imagine it to be the comforting touch of a friend, or relative. But he, too, found it disgusting, how such an evil man could act so..._human_.

"Folgen Sie mir." The soldier stood straight up, walking a few steps, then snapping his fingers to indicate that the blonde needed to follow, at first the prisoner had no idea what he meant.

"**_Come on!_**" He repeated, now in a sharper tone than before. The blonde straightened up immediately, his eyes facing the ground as he followed behind the Reichsleiter. Every now and then, the small teen would look up to steal a glance at the soldier-- whose tanned skin, black, spiky, hair, and red eyes, told that he was different from the others. Possibly Japanese. The blonde spotted a small cut on his uniform, on the sleeve, which revealed a tiny scrape on his arm. The blonde briefly wondered how he'd gotten it, interrupted, as the soldier in front of him stopped.

He looked up, stopping also. _The Nazi Mess Hall?_ He thought, _What am I doing here? _He asked himself, gulping. Maybe they had recently developed a habit of eating little shrimps like him! He shuddered slightly; shaking the thought from his mind. The Reichsleiter cleared his throat, as if to interrupt the blonde's thoughts.

"_Go_." The Nazi said, as another soldier opened the door; hesitant to the idea of a Homosexual in his eating area. The Reichsleiter let Fai go in first, wanting to make sure that the blonde would actually go in. Once inside, the blonde saw several uniformed men, all sitting at a ( surprisingly ) clean, wooden table. He felt a frown tug at his lips, but urged an uncaring expression onto his face. The Reichsleiter walked over to the table, his boots stomping against the floor, almost as a threat. He pulled out a chair, "Sitzen,_ Sit_." He said-- translating the word after remembering that the blonde had come from somewhere in Russia, and was not fluent in German.

Fai hesitantly walked over to the table; his legs felt wobbly, and when he took a seat, his head started feeling light. He suppressed an exhausted moan, trying not to show any pain to the men before him, who were the whole reason that he was _there_, and not _home. _With his loving family. The Reichsleiter took a seat across from him, at the other end of the table. He lifted his head, bringing on the wraith of a head-ache, in doing so.

"Fai." One man spoke, and he didn't bother to turn his head, he didn't even think he would've if he'd wanted to. Maybe this was all some kind of illusion. And he was really in those famed gas chambers. He closed his eyes, trying to find some way to break the illusion-- but when he opened them again, he could still see the three men, all staring at him curiously.

"_Fai._" The man spoke, again. His voice was plagued with a German accent, something he used to admire, before the war had started. He blinked, before finally turning to the man, he had to respond. He couldn't look sick. Or...They might send him to Auschwitz. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped-- he had nothing to say to this man. Nothing that couldn't get him killed, that is. "Are you _deaf_?" The voice spoke again, an icy laugh following the words, as if he took pleasure in finding that the prisoner was scared.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, responding to the man's early sayings of his name, however, the man thought that he was responding to the last question asked. And a roar of laughter echoed throughout the small room. The blonde stammered, flushing, "N-no, I--"

"**_SHUT THE HELL UP!_**" The room quickly turned to silence. Everyone looked down at the table, ashamed that they had been acting like children. The Reichsleiter sighed, rubbing his temples, "Jesus. Get the hell out. All of you!" He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of chairs creaking as everyone stood up, and left. Leaving only the blonde, and the Reichsleiter, who opened his eyes at hearing the door close. He turned to the blonde, who was slumped down in his seat, trying to hide from the fear he was feeling.

"Fai," He paused for a moment, glancing up at the prisoner, whose dizzyness was leaving him. "Fai, am I right?" He asked the blonde, who nodded quickly. "Yes, Reichsleiter, sir." He said, almost tripping over his words as he quickly replied to the man.

"Hm. Do you know why you've been treated differently? Why you're _here_? In this room?"

"No, Reichsleiter, sir."

"Well--," He paused for a second, "Drop the sir," He commanded, earning a, "Yes, Reichsleiter." In return. He sighed, again rubbing his temples. He looked down at a pile of papers infront of him. Special orders, which were given to him, by Adolf Hitler, himself. The great Chancellor. The Führer. He was given special orders to keep the young blonde infront of him, safe, clean, and healthy. This had been his first time meeting the blonde-- he had been through several other camps, searching for the blonde, before finally finding him here, in this camp. He sighed again, looking up at the blonde. He was a little healthy, the Nazis of the camp must have received special orders, also. The prisoner was a little dirty, dirt specks showing up in his hair, and his face. Dirt that was unable to be taken off with the cold water that had been supplied to him. And as for safe...well, he was in a concentration camp. He wasn't safe at all.

"Fai," He continued, "The Führer, he'd seen one of your pictures in the paper, being loaded onto one of the boxcars-- He's developed an interest in you, and it's my job to keep you safe, and healthy, until he arrives to pick you up." The Reichsleiter saw the instant signs of dread on the blonde's face.

_'The Führer? Seriously? He wants me?' _Fai was repulsed by the thought of living in the Chancellor's home, and he shuddered. His actions, however, betrayed his thoughts, "Yes, Reichsleiter." He said, feeling his voice crack as he finished his sentence. He wasn't going to cry infront of this man-- not one who had killed so many people. Not one that would get a sick kind of joy at seeing the tears fall from his face. He felt his eyes burn, and his throat go dry. He swallowed;

"Oi! _Stoppen! _You should be honored!" He said, standing up quickly to walk to the blonde. He felt uncomfortable with him crying-- he had no idea how to handle tears, he had never shed them, himself! "Your posture sucks," He added, causing the prisoner to stiffen, and straighten up. He knelt down and put his hand under the younger man's chin, lifting his head softly, "Oi." He said, the blonde's blue orbs quivered, trying to focus on anything but the soldier.

The man scoffed, releasing his hold on the other. He decided to ignore the man's attempt to prevent himself from crying, as he continued, "Now-- You shall live in your regular bunker, but every morning, and before you go to bed, you are to come down here to speak with me. To receive news on the trip, and etc. If you are late, you will be punished." He turned to look at the blonde with an icy stare. He turned back to a poster on the wall, stomping across to it, "When you come here, you shall also bathe, and receive your meal. You are to start tomorrow. All punishments shall be effective immediately." He paused, finding nothing more to say. "You are dismissed. Gehen."

He waved the blonde away, who scurried out of the small building. He returned to his crowded bunker, and to his dirty '_bed_', which was stained with tears from past prisoners, and now, with his own.

* * *

**_Yea...It's 1AM. I'm tired, crazy, and I can't think straight. So the ending is very suck-ish. Review, still? Please? A Reichsleiter, ( Kurogane ), Is the right-hand man of the Fuhrer. Yea-- Im deleting the German, *flops onto back* It's way too frustrating! :P _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thankies, my fellow peeps, for the reviews. Now-- I need reviews and atleast one hug~ *grins* I looooooooooooove hugs~! Anyways-- *coughcough* ...I forgot to put a disclaimer on that last chapter... I think. ( I'm so organized, right? xD ) So-- I'm just going to say that I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

The next morning, Fai woke up at the sound of a rough, stern voice yelling, as he did everyday. He stood up quickly, people shifting around him, as they struggled to wake up, ( a few crying about a recent death ). It was morning inspections, where they removed the weaker looking ones. So, before the Nazi could get to him, Fai always brought his hands up to his face to pinch his cheeks. Which brought color to the otherwise pale feature. When the soldier came over to Fai, he took a long glance at him. The man placed placed a calloused finger to the blonde's chin, lifting his head up.

He mumbled something in German to an assistant next to him. Then he turned to Fai, "The Reichsleiter would like to speak with you, _immediately_." He said, crossing his arms behind his back, before walking off casually. Fai stared after him, before leaving the room. He walked to the Nazi mess hall hesitantly. He had no idea if they would even let him in this time, if he would get shot on the spot for even _approaching_ the building. He tried to stand straight, to make himself look stronger, and more capable-- even straightening out his dirt-stained, striped uniform, and dusting the matching cap on his head.

Lucky for him, though, the soldiers paid no mind to him as he walked across the rocky camp. He caught a glance at Yuui, who was waiting around the fence. His face holding a hopeful expression-- showing the blonde that the gypsy child wanted to tell him something. Fai smiled, before walking up to the large Nazi office. His smile faded, and he swallowed, raising a pale fist to knock on the door-- just as it creaked open, revealing the same red-eyed Reichsleiter from the day before.

The man looked down at Fai with an intimidating glare, before grabbing his arm, and pulling the man roughly inside. "Take a seat--" He said, one of the soldiers pulling out a seat for him. Fai sat down hesitantly, making sure to sit up straight. It had been ages since he'd sat in a _real_chair, and they were more comfortable than the bed he'd been assigned to, so it was easy for him to slouch comfortably. The Reichsleiter sat down across from him, and gave a sort of growl as he stared down at the papers in front of him. "645-- _Fai_, I got a call this morning-- from a _very_important man." He looked up at the blonde across from him. "I've received news from the Führer, he's decided to have you sent over as soon as possible-- he doesn't want his gift getting dirtied up at such a vile place." He stopped to smirk at the blonde's expression, before continuing. "So-- the earliest we can deliver you, would have to be tomorrow morning. We'll be by to pick you up in the morning. Gather any belongings you may have stolen, or smuggled in."

"I-I have no belongings, Reichsleiter, sir...And, just because I'm a homosexual-- it doesn't make make thief." The blonde piped up quietly, looking at the man. His voice sounded light, like the wind, as he spoke.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Fai, standing up. The Reichsleiter walked over the blonde and crouched next to him. He told the other Nazis to come back in around an hour, and the soldiers obeyed obediently, rushing out of the room like highschoolers in their last class of the day. He turned back to Fai, giving the blonde a fond look. "Y'know...you'd make an excellent Nazi. That is, if you weren't such a flimsy homosexual. Blonde hair." The soldier twisted a blonde lock between his fingers, before cupping the blonde's cheek, rubbing below his eyes with a thumb. "Blue eyes. Perfect." The blonde shivered, not knowing if it was from disgust, or..._pleasure?_

The Reichsleiter withdrew his hand, "Tell me a bit about yourself." He said, pulling a seat next to the blonde. "Y-you don't care." The blonde accused bravely, though his courage broke as he heard the man give a laugh. "You're right, I don't. I have absolutely no interest in your miserable life. I just hope we've made it worse." He said, obviously trying to get on the blonde's nerves, who, instead of getting mad, just felt his heart clench.

"Anyways, tomorrow, we're taking you to the Führer's house. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have you so early. Very swell person. My dad knew him in High School." He informed the prisoner, giving a fond laugh at the memory of his father, causing the blonde to blink. He could tell the soldier was in his own world at that moment, he wasn't meant to hear the laugh. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Nazi, "Time for breakfast. You're awfully thin." He gave the blonde a smirk, "You'd think they hadn't even fed you."

"Th-they don't feed us much, Reichsleiter, sir." He said, watching as the man stood up and walked into another room. Fai decided that the man had not heard him, which wasn't surprising, seeing as how his voice sounded shy and wispy. It was easy to overlook him when he talked.

The soldier came back, carrying a cup of water and a small meal. He placed it in front of the blonde, and it appeared to be several slices of bread with soup. Fai licked his lips, the last thing he ate was three days ago, since he had given his rations to several small children in the gypsy camp. ( One of them being Yuui. ) He was given a spoon, along with a napkin. He was about to dive into the food, until he was stopped by the soldier, bolding out several white pills. "To keep you healthy. Hitler would kill me if I fail to bring you there alive." The blonde gave him a weird look, glancing at the pills. "If you don't take them willingly, I'll force them down your damned throat, now take them." The ninja threatened, gently shaking his hand, the pills rolled around in his hand, and Fai hesitantly took them. He stared at them warily, before finally stuffing them into his mouth, drinking water to help them go down better.

"Good, Now eat. Then go bathe--" He pointed to a closed door, "Unless you're too damned stupid to know how." He mumbled. "After that is all done, I'll call up the Führer and receive information on what time he'll be there to meet you." He said, taking a seat to flip through several papers. "We're leaving early tomorrow. A couple of things to know," He glanced at Fai, who had finished his meal already, and was working on the water. "The Führer does not like alcohol; You are to act accordingly, Hitler has developed a sort of...unsteady gait, so don't stare." He informed, flipping to another piece of paper. "He hates to be pestered, and has poor anger management. So, if you get on his bad side," The soldier smirked, "He'll probably kill you." The blonde winced as he finished his drink, thinking of how such a horrid man could be respected by so many followers.

Kurogane stopped, "Now, go wash." He said, his eyes losing their dark, and humoured glare, turning serious. "Don't take forever, either." The man warned, watching as the blonde stood up warily, and walked towards the shower room.

**XXX**

Fai had finished just as the soldier dialed in the Chancellor's number. The blonde had changed into a cleaner, washed, pair of a prisoner's uniform. His face had lost its' dirt, and was framed by his wet, golden hair. His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter, as if, they too, had been washed. Fai stood at the doorway of the showers, twiddling his thumbs shyly. The Nazi turned to face the blonde, and was shocked by the angelic appearance, almost developing a slight flush. He coughed, turning back around to look outside the window.

The soldier said something in german, Fai not catching the whole sentence.

A muffled response from the other end of the line.

"Morgen früh."

The muffled sound raised a bit, before dimming.

Kurogane chuckled, "Mein? Nein, Nein."

The voice almost replied to that, but sounded rushed, quickly hanging up, and making a loud, _beep, _as it did so.

The Reichsleiter waited for a moment, before placing the phone gently on the hook, and turning to the blonde. "Say goodbye to all of your little friends, 'cause tomorrow morning, you'll be gone. Hitler suggested for you to be leaving before daily inspections, so be sure to be awake." The blonde made no response, just nodded solemnly. It was only after he walked out of the place, that he remembered his friend, Yuui. He thought he could see the young gypsy if he'd squinted, and as he walked closer, he saw that the boy was indeed sitting there by the fence. Like an obedient child. "Yuui," The blonde exclaimed, walking to his friend, he crouched down next to the fence, being careful not to touch it, ( due to the electrical currents running through it. ) "I'm leaving, tomorrow." He informed the child, who made a pout.

"Fai, you've already tried that before." His friend spoke, reminding the blonde of the attempted escape plan a few weeks ago, and of the scars he had received on his back from the fence.

"No, I mean-- I'm going to Hitler's house." _God, listen to you, Fai. You sound stupid. _He told himself, "Im going to be able to live there-- as some kinda gift. I'm sure he wouldn't treat a gift meanly, right?" He asked the younger boy, who nodded.

"And, I just had the idea to take you with me." The Gypsy's face brightened at that.

"Really? Then we could live with eachother, and be happy? And read bed-time stories?" The boy asked excitedly.

The blonde nodded, "Mhm. We could escape together, and I could adopt you as my brother. Then, we can live a happier life. With ice cream, and doughnuts~" He said, trying to give the boy something to look forward to.

"Do you-- Do you think it'd work?" Yuui asked warily.

Fai nodded, "Would I ever lie to you?" He asked.

Yuui pondered that for a second, before finally giving in with a grin. "Thanks, Fai."

"Be up before morning inspection, meet me here." He informed the boy, who nodded once again, before running off.

Fai bit his thumbnail, watching the male disappear._ I just hope they'll let me bring you along. _

* * *

**_DADADADADADA! O3O BRING IN THE HUGS, PEOPLES! ( And Cookies~ I love cookies! :) Heehee~ ) Anyone see that new AVATAR movie? Or WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE? God, that movie was WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIRD . _ .;; Ugh, I hate German. I can say a few things, ( My friend knows some ), but that's it. She's only taught me to say the numbers, 'I love you,' some other terms, and that's it. ( and boy, does she have me repeat those numbers ) Every day, it's, WHATS THE NUMBERS?! D: And I'm like, scurrying to remember them and repeat them fast enough. ; ^ ; Yea, I kinda slacked off on this one...Sorry? o-o; I shall respond to Reviews in next chapter 3 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter was short, and the update was sloooooow. It's just so hard to write this, it's very stressful-- I don't really like sad stuff. Anyways, I have to seriously thank Fai'swingedchronicles. 'Cause, I probably would have stopped this completely had I not gotten her ideas or motivation. ;) And, thanks to all the people reviewing in the past two chapters, that was a help. And to those scary flame reviews, -sniffle- you guys can be very intimidating. ; - ; Though I completely understand where you're coming from, and that only makes it worst. Cookies for everyone, though -throws out cookies- And a little background info? _****_honestly, this thing could have happened, ( not the whole Hitler stealing prisoners, ) but I'm sure a Nazi had fallen inlove with a prisoner before. There's some people that had even become a Nazi to help them out, give them extra rations, etc. There's this one book called 'Summer of My German Soldier,' by Bette Greene. Though that takes place in America . ______ . And I'm sure everyone has heard of The boy in the Striped Pajamas. And a possibility of Homosexuality in a camp: Well, Most of the Nazis were homosexual. But they were just the masculine type. 'Hitler himself was theorised to be a homosexual, even. There's also a woman who had ran off after Nazis had entered her home, she told people she was an Aryan, and soon fell in love with a Nazi Soldier. Her name is Edith Hahn Beer, if you wish to look that up. 0 v 0_**

* * *

Fai yawned, wiping at his eyes. He didn't really want to leave the camp. He didn't want to be a citizen of Nazi Germany, and he had no intentions of seeing how it had changed. He felt his eyes start to burn, and he wiped at them again. Where was Yuui? He should be here by now. Fai paced, biting his bottom lip. Yuui could always keep his promises, and he would be so eager to leave the camp, he was sure. To live peacefully, as brothers. The idea seemed almost perfect. He heard a rustle, and winced, turning around quickly with a quiet gasp. He didn't want to be caught near the fence, so early in the morning. He didn't know whether to be either relieved or frightened at the sight of the Reichsleiter, Kurogane. Relieved because the man had a bit of nicer aura about him, and...well, he didn't have to explain the frightened part.

The man raised an eyebrow, his red eyes staring curiously past the blonde. Fai swallowed, starting to feel fear set in.

"I assume that you're ready to leave? And eager, are we?" he gave a smirk, leaning down towards the younger male. "Out and about so early," he patted him on the head, chuckling. "Very well, come on, now."

"W-wait-- I... can I bring a friend?" He asked, almost a whisper. The soldier turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "No, I don't believe you can," he muttered, looking down at the piteous expression that had passed across the blonde's face. He was... unnerved by the look. He almost told the young man that he was sorry, but luckily he caught himself. The Nazi Soldier turned, not knowing if the reason for doing so, either because he was getting impatient, or because he didn't want to see the look he caused on such an innocent man. "Come on," he urged, starting to walk.

Fai was desperate, he hadn't even given his friend a good-bye. He ran up to the Reichsleiter, pulling on his sleeve - an act of instinct to get the man to turn around and listen. "Please! He's my friend!" Fai could feel his eyes start to burn, "Please - he's young, and I didn't even get to say goodbye... Please, sir," the blonde urged once more, swallowing.

Kurogane turned his head, trying not to be phased by the face. His mind told him that he needed to focus on more official issues, and his face grew stern once more. "No, you may _not_," He shrugged off the prisoner's arm, and grabbed it, practically dragging the boy with him.

Fai didn't know how, but the next second he was out of the camp, and almost to the Reichsleiter's small car. He blinked away the burn at the edge of his eyes. Everything was happening too fast. Much too fast for his liking. He'd turn and look back over his shoulder towards the camp, hoping to see his young friend. The only times he'd turn to look ahead were when the Soldier suddenly jerked him forward, or to see if the gypsy boy had somehow made it to the car.

He suddenly became dizzy - his vision was splitting apart. He couldn't decipher whether he was cold, or hot. The sound of distant cars, and their steps boomed against his ears, before growing muffled. He looked up at the Nazi, "H-hey--" he called; turning his head one last time - he caught a blurred kid a good bit away-- and that was the last thing he remembered seeing as everything went black.

**_XXX_**

He awoke feeling clammy, and cold. Opening his eyes, he could see buildings, cars, people, all passing by. He had a headache, and it didn't feel like it would go away any time soon. What had happened?

As if reading the blonde's mind, a gruff voice explained with a, "You fainted." Fai turned to look over, the soldier's eyes were on the road, a stern gaze in his eyes.

Fai turned back to look out the window. He felt like he was going to be sick. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He didn't want to see the world: The people wandering around like there wasn't a war going on; the shops, some open, some closed due to their owners being Jewish; a world owned by an evil race. He didn't want to think of it, and he didn't want to look upon it. And so he didn't, all the while fighting the nagging urge to sleep, and the thought of poor Yuui all by himself.

* * *

**_Yeaaaaah, this chapter didn't want to cooperate. Reviews, please? And a lot shorter than the previous two chapters, I'm sorry about that. I have no idea how long it's going to take to get the next chapter up. I'll try to get it up much sooner, though._**


End file.
